The Scientist and The Poet
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: It's unsurprising how closed off Lisa and Lucy can be, especially when compared to their sisters. Yet, what happens when the two of them decide to spend some time together?


**A/N Hey guys, I apologize for not posting anything last week. My reason? I was working on the last story following this set up, and it took about six days to finish, so I had no time to complete a one shot.**

 **Anyways, the story prompt came from my friend Exotos135: "You've written for everyone, except for Lisa and Lucy. Why don't you fix that." And with this, I fixed that. As always, R &R!**

* * *

A beautiful day, just like many in the town of Royal Woods. Surprisingly enough, of all places, the Loud house was almost completely silent. Then again, it shouldn't be surprising since most of the Louds were spending time with their newly found significant others.

After all, what better way to spend the summer than with the one you love? Well, the young Lisa and Lucy Louds would beg to differ.

"Careful..." She whispers, as she mixes the contents of one beaker with the contents of another, "steady… any sudden movement can set this compound off."

With her heart racing, her mind working faster than ever, she mixes the two ingredients in a Teflon container. The moments pass like hours as the new mixture bubbles away, as if to show the two substances reacting.

Lisa holds her breath, before pulling her arms out of the shatterproof container.

A few moments pass, before finally, the concoction calms down. "Phew." Lisa goes as she wipes the sweat at her brow, "Mission accomplished, and without an explo-"

Immediately, the concoction goes off, "-sion."

"Dangit!" Lisa shouts, just as Lincoln walks into her room.

Hey Lisa." Hey greets, "How are ya?"

"Well my newly formed compound just exploded in my face. So I have to attempt to synthesize more."

Lincoln pauses for a moment, as if unsure of whether or not to tell her not to do something as crazy and irresponsible as that. So he sighs, "How about this Lisa," before he kneels down and takes his sister's hands in his own, "How about you take a break from science for the day."

"What! Blasphemy!" Lisa shouts, "I'd never!" But her supposedly shatterproof container falling apart cuts her off. "On second thought, I'll spend some time with Lucy... I suppose it can't be that bad, after all."

"That's the spirit!" Lincoln excitedly goes, "Now come on, lets go." And with that Lincoln pulls Lisa out of the room and into the hallway by Lucy's room.

"If you need me, I'll be right here." Lincoln declares, before motioning for Lisa to go inside.

And with a sigh, Lisa steps inside.

"The sky is grey, the sun is dark. It's a beautiful day and yet all it does is hurt my pale skin." Lucy says aloud as she writes, "The world is dark to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her jet-black hair glows in the afternoon sun, almost as if it was a mini eclipse. The room.

"In the silence I craft my art… with the best I do my part." Lisa quietly whispers, before crumpling up the paper and throwing it at the garbage can by the door.

Yet, she misses and instead it lands at Lisa's feet.

"Oh, hey Lisa." Lucy whispers in a monotone voice, "What are you doing in here?"

Lisa turns to Lincoln, who responds with a single nod, before sighing in defeat, "Lucy, Lincoln suggested that we spend some time together since our siblings are preoccupied at the moment."

Lucy stays silent, while Lisa continues, "So would you like to write a poem with me?"

"… Sure Lisa." She responds, before motioning her younger sister to come and join her, "I was just trying to come up with ideas for a poem on relationships."

"Why?" Lisa curiously asks, "I thought you preferred to be alone?"

"Ever since our sisters started dating each other, they've spent less time with me… I've been having trouble sleeping without Lynn banging a ball on the wall."

"Well… where has she been sleeping?"

"With Luan…"Lucy then grabs a nearby ball and throws it against the wall. "Sigh."

Lisa hesitates for a moment, "Well then, how about I try to help you sleep later?"

Lucy gives a weak chuckle, "Maybe…" Before pulling out a piece of paper, "So how about it, would you like to write a poem?"

The younger girl nods, and takes a sheet of paper. "So what do you suggest I try to write about?"

"Maybe about reality or something, I wouldn't know what goes through that head of yours."

A beat passes, before the realization hits Lisa, "Wait, if Lynn's sleeping with Luan, where's Luna sleeping?"

"With Leni."

Another beat, "And then, where is Lori sleeping?"

"In here." Lucy shivers, "Just for reference, I sleep when there's a ball banging against a wall, not when a hormonal teenager constantly texts her boyfriend." Another beat passes, "The giggling gives me nightmares. And not the good kind either."

Lisa chuckles, "I can imagine." Then Lucy stands up and pulls out a poem. "Though I do have to admit, she can write a really good poem when thinking about dreams." Then she hands the paper to the younger girl.

"Summer in the hills, the hazy days are to remember, when we were running still, the whole world like an open book. It was where we watched the season's change, with the roads lined with adventure. There were mountains to climb, but we still overcame. I still hear your voice in the wind, see your shadows in the trees, still hold onto your memory." Lisa reads, before folding it, "Wow, Lori wrote that?"

She nods, "Yeah, though I have a feeling it has to do with her relationship to Bobby."

"Personally," Lisa goes, "I don't see the need for such contrived relationships. It's almost like there's an author writing us doing things together for no reason other than his own amusement."

Lucy thinks for a moment, "I can oddly relate." Then, she sits back on the bed, "My existence is pain. No one understands me."

Lisa chuckles, "You think no one understands you?" she turns to her older sister, "I'm a four-year-old with the mind of a genius. Yet, people insist that I wait to do everything! Heck, one time I met this crazy old, alcoholic man with fuzzy blue hair, he took a quick look at me, pushed me off and told me to go back to kindergarten!"

The older girl turns to her in surprise. It was almost like for the first time ever; they both had someone that could relate to their pain. Relate to the fact that they were unlike anyone else.

"How about we write a poem together then?" Lucy asks, with a small smile forming on her pale face.

"I'd like that. Where do I start?" Lisa asks, before grabbing a nearby pencil and getting ready.

"Well then, we first have to start with your feelings, and move from there." Lucy's pale face started to gain color, almost like she was feeling emotions other than self-loathing and pain for the first time in a long while.

A few minutes later, the duo emerges from Lucy's room with, "Hey Lincoln."

The boy flinches awake and greets them with, "Oh, hey girls, did you two have fun together?

Both Lucy and Lisa blush at the question, before Lisa responds, "Yeah, Lucy helped me write a poem, wanna hear it?"

"Sure." Lincoln responds, before sitting down on his bed and listening to Lisa saying, "Still and silent, the calm before the storm. Gold and diamonds are the jewels behind the throne, into the night and out of the dark. We'll take to the sky as we chase the stars!"

Lincoln thinks for a moment, before responding, "Not bad, especially for a first time Lisa." Then he sits back against the wall; maybe you two should spend more time together. You both really seemed to like it."

They both blush, before Lucy responds, "I might like that, what about you Lisa?"

The younger girl thinks for a moment, before answering, "Yeah, I'd like that too." Then the duo leaves the room, leaving Lincoln to think, _"Did I accidently pair two more of my sisters?"_

A few hours later…

Lincoln quietly gets out his room and steps across the hallway on his way to relieve himself. After quietly doing his business, he makes a quick return trip, but not before passing by Lynn and Lucy's room.

He peers inside and notices something peculiar; the window is open, with Lori sleeping in Lynn's bed and Lucy nowhere to be found.

" _I wonder…"_ The young boy thinks, before stepping over to the window and peering through it, only to find Lisa and Lucy sitting on the roof stargazing.

"Ok, ok." Lisa chuckles, "How about this." Then she points at a star above, "Hide and seek, reason and rhyme, grand and glorious. We live our dreams, both yours and mind. And through it, euphoria."

Lucy blushes, and looks away, "It's beautiful Lisa…" Her voice trails off sadly.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Lisa asks with a concerned tone, "Did I do something wrong?" Then Lisa strikes her chest, "Dangit, I knew this was too much…"

But instead of responding, Lucy places a comforting hand around Lisa's petite body, putting the younger girl at ease.

Then Lucy speaks, "I am a cat, just spending time in the night. Yet, all I can think of his her. The one who I can relate to…" Lisa blushes at the realization of what she means, "She's smart, and when she's around I don't feel so alone."

"Lucy…" Lisa whispers, as the older girl pulls the locks of hair covering her eyes away, revealing their beautiful brown, "But you wouldn't know how much you mean to me, would you?"

Then, without warning, the two come closer, and closer, before their young lips meet.

" _Heh, I guess after the last three, I'm not surprised."_ Lincoln thinks, _"I wish you two the best."_ And with that, he turns, and leaves the room with a knowing smile on his face.

9-6 25-15-21 4-5-3-9-4-5-4 20-15 8-1-22-5 19-15-13-5 6-21-14 1-14-4 4-5-3-15-4-5 20-8-9-19 19-1-25: "15-14-5 7-9-18-12, 20-5-14 2-15-25-19, 23-15-21-12-4-14-'20 20-18-1-4-5 9-20 6-15-18 20-8-5 23-15-18-12-4!" 20-8-1-20-'19 16-18-15-2-1-2-12-25 23-8-1-20-'19 3-15-13-9-14-7 14-5-24-20!"

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send story ideas! Anyways, which was you favorite pairing? There's one more of these to come, I wonder if you guys can guess what I've been working on for the past week. Oh and more content incoming.**

 **Also, props to anyone who can guess where the poems are from!**


End file.
